The conventional exercise machines can not be used as a bed for sleeping or resting on. The conventional beds can not be used as an exercise device for relaxing or training the muscles of a person. It is therefore practical and economical to have an exercise bed which can be used as an exercise device as well as a bed for a person to sleep or rest on.